La niña del mar
by rociofernandez
Summary: Mi nombre es AquaMarine Olympus. Soy hija de Poseidon, legado de Afrodita y en mi sangre recorre la sangre de Aquarius una antigua diosa olvidada. Esta es mi vida en la lucha diaria de ser una Semidiosa hija de unos de los tres grandes.
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó el día que mi mamá conoció a mi papá. Fue en septiembre de 1989, mi madre se había ido de vacaciones a Mar de Plata, la costa atlántica de Argentina. Todo parecía ir bien, mi madre recorrió las playas, tocaba el mar con sus pies y disfrutaba del sol, la arena, el mar y el viento. El mar en Argentina no es cálido ni tibio, es más bien frio y no hay un día en el que no haya viento. Creerás que esta es la típica historia de amor, donde mis padres se conocen, se casan y tienen muchos hijos. Si piensas así, estas equivocado. Mi madre había decidido ir a vacacionar al principio de primavera, porque el mar la hacía perder en sus pensamientos, mirando el horizonte infinito y ver las estrellas en el cielo y sus reflejos en el mar. Mi madre había terminado de romper con su novio, ya que este la había engañado y la había abandonado. Ella estaba mal, por lo que mi abuela, que en paz descanse, le había pagado el viaje. Conoció a mi padre la última noche de su estadía, mi padre había anclado su barco muy cerca de la playa donde mi mama, perdida en sus pensamientos, miraba nostálgica el mar. Según me conto él, ella parecía estar metida en su mundo de hadas, donde todo era posible, donde la magia existía. Él le había hablado esa noche y pronto ambos desconocidos se conocieron. Tuvieron una pequeña aventura esa noche, mi padre le prometió riqueza y poder a cambio de que se quedara con él unos días más, pero mi madre no se quería enamorar, por lo tanto en la tarde siguiente ella se despido. Creyó que sería para siempre, pero se equivocó. Nueve meses más tarde llegue yo, con mi piel de porcelana, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verde mar. Mi madre siempre decía que me parezco mucho a él, pero mi padre no opinaba lo mismo. Me bautizaron AquaMarine, que en griego significa agua marina, mi nombre proviene del lugar en el que fui engendrada, en el mar, es traumático, lo sé, pero mi nombre es lo único que me queda de ella. Mi madre falleció hace una dos semanas en una tormenta eléctrica, cuando mi padre se enteró de eso se puso tan furioso que abandonó el funeral para ir a no sé dónde. Mi mamá me dio vida por segunda vez, ya que el rayo que la asesino me tendría que haber dado a mí, pero ella me empujo y me aparto del camino, murió en mi lugar. Estoy esperando en el puerto de la pequeña ciudad que vivo a mi padre, que viene a buscarme para llevarme a un lugar, donde según él estaré a salvo. Mi papá es capitán de un barco y dueño de una empresa de cruceros y, aunque tiene mucho trabajo, él no es un padre ausente. Siempre trata de venir para mi cumpleaños, la navidad y otras ocasiones especiales, suele ser un hombre amable y muy respetuoso, mamá decía que era "chapado a la antigua". Pensar en mi madre me daña muchísimo, pero creo que tengo que superarlo, ella no dio su vida para que yo me tirara en una cama y llorara todo el día, por lo que me prometo a mí misma, dejar de pensar en ella y pensar en mí, sé que suena egoísta, pero es así. _¿Estas lista? - la voz suave de mi padre me saca de mi ensueño. Esta vistiendo una remera de playa, chanclas, pantalón bañador y lentes oscuros de sol, es un hombre joven y muy guapo, con su cabello castaño oscuro desordenado y su sonrisa tranquilizadora. _Estoy lista - confirmo. Me pongo de pie y con su ayuda subo al yate. Es un barco grande, muy, muy lujoso. Lleno de sillones de cuero y muebles de caoba. Yo lo llamo mini-crucero, porque eso es lo que es. He estado aquí más veces de la que puedo contar, mi padre venia en Grecia (así se llama el barco) y navegábamos por día en el rio Paraná*. _Ya sabes dónde está tu habitación, así que si quieres te ayudo a llevar tu maleta. Llevaba solo una maleta, ya que tenía mis propias ropas aquí. _Está bien papi, puedo sola - tome mi malta y camine por el barco. Escuche a mi padre decir que me pusiera el salvavidas si iba a caminar por la cubierta y luego dijo que el iría a la cabina. Para cuando llegue a mi habitación el yate ya había empezado a navegar. No necesitaba usar salvavidas, porque, como ya les conté, por alguna extraña razón sucedía algo extraño cuando tocaba el agua. Mi padre lo llamo una maldición, pero para mí era cool, mientras estuviera sola. Sé que no me creerás, pero cuando toco una gran cantidad de agua, ya sea salada o dulce, me convierto en una pequeña sirena, si como habéis leído, una sirena, ya saben… mitad humano, mitad pez. Por lo que cuando mi padre me dijo que él era un dios, le creí sin complicaciones, porque si yo podía ser una sirena, ¿Porque él no podía ser un dios? Soy de esta forma desde que nací, mi madre se asustó mucho cuando me dio mi primer baño, por lo que viajo conmigo a Mar de plata en busca de mi padre. No fue difícil hallarlo, ya que él nos halló a nosotras, luego de que mi madre le demostrara mi extraña condición, mi padre se ofreció a cuidarme, pero mi madre le dijo que no, así que ambos me protegían de todo lo que amenazaba con descubrir mi secreto. ********************** *El río Paraná es uno de los ríos más importantes de América del Sur que atraviesa la mitad sur del continente y forma parte de la extensa cuenca del Plata, la que recoge las aguas de los ríos Paraná, Paraguay, Uruguay, sus afluentes y diversos humedales, como el Pantanal, los Esteros del Iberá y el Bañado la Estrella. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me había quedado dormida admirando el mar, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban, pero que nunca había conocido, mi padre había dicho que era peligroso para mi estar en mar abierto, por lo que ni mi madre ni él me llevaron jamás a conocer el mar. Era algo irónico que para mí siendo mitad sirena me prohibieran entrar en el mar, pero cuando tenía diez había escuchado una conversación entre ellos. "_No Lorena - había dicho mi padre - si ella toca él mar, él sabrá que es hija mía y querrá vengarse. No pararía hasta destruirla." Esas habían sido las palabras de mi padre. No sabía quién querría vengarse de que yo fuera hija de mi padre. Jamás lo pregunte, pero muy pronto recibiría la respuestas. Cuando desperté ya era de noche, las estrellas en mar abierto brillaban como luces de navidad, algunas titilaban y otras brillaban aún más. Si buscaba, podría encontrar la constelación de Tauro, que era mi signo del zodiaco, o la constelación Orión, la osa mayor y hasta Cassiopeia. Amaba ver las estrellas era algo sumamente relajante. Salí de mi habitación y fui hasta el comedor, no había nadie, pero oi ruidos en la cocina, hace que me dirigí ahí. Mi papá estaba haciendo la cena. Raro, sí. _Hola Marine - saludo mi papá - ¿Cómo has dormido? Era al único al que siempre le permití que me llamara "Marine" _Bien - le respondí - el mar es sumamente tranquilizante. _Lo es ¿Verdad? - sonrió. - espero que no te importe que haya hecho hamburguesas, no sirvo para la cocina. Sonreí y busque el pan en un estante. _Hamburguesa está bien. Cenamos en silencio, las hamburguesas de mi padre estaban exquisitas y el movimiento del barco era suave. Después de que acabara mi cena, papá propuso mirar una película. _¿Cual deseas mirar cariño? - pregunto. Me acerque al estante de DVD´s y comencé a buscar. _Esta - le dije entregándole la caja. Mi padre la tomo sorprendido. _¿Troya? - pregunto. _Sip, Orlando Bloom y Brad Pitt, son mis actores favoritos. Además que me gusta esta historia, aunque me gustaría ver a Hera, Afrodita y Athenea pelear por la manzana dorada. _Yo que tú, lo pensaría dos veces, esa pelea fue horrible - sentí el escalofrío de mi papá mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba el control remoto. _¿Cómo lo sabes? - Pregunte - digo, sé que fue en la boda de Tetis y Peleo, que Eris dejo la manzana sobre la mesa con una nota y que hubo una disputa entre las diosas. Pero en ningún momento dice que fue horrible. Mi padre me miro sorprendido. _¿Qué? - le pregunte. _Nada, es solo que. No creí que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. - dijo. _Oh, pero hablaste. Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? _Hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte cariño y que lo are en la mañana, cuando estemos más cerca de lugar donde te quedaras. Asentí mientras me acomodaba para mirar a Brad Pitt haciendo el papel de Aquiles y a Orlando Bloom hacer de Paris. No recuerdo en que momento de la película me dormí, pero sentí a mi padre cargarme hasta mi habitación, colocarme suavemente en la cama, arroparme y darme un beso en la frente mientras me decía que me amaba. *** Desperté cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, mi papá entraba con una bandeja de plata con un desayuno preparado. _Siento haberte despertado cariño - dijo él, dejando la bandeja en mi mesita de noche y sentándose en mi cama. - ¿Cómo dormiste? - pregunto. _Bien - me estire en la cama y luego me acosté de lado. _¿En dónde estamos? - pregunte. _En el mar caribe. Eso me sorprendió. _¿En el caribe? ¿Estás seguro? _Si, muy seguro. Pero no podía ser cierto, ¿Verdad? Digo, el caribe estaba a miles de kilómetros de Argentina, no podíamos llegar en un día. ¿O sí? _No entiendo. Dije - ayer salimos del puerto, ¿Cómo es que llegamos tan lejos? _Tengo mis métodos - dijo él - se navegar muy deprisa y con el viento y el mar a mi favor hago milagros. Reí mientras me sentaba. Mi padre coloco la bandeja en mi regazo. _Gracias papi - dije sonriéndole. _De nada cariño - me saco un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y lo coloco de tras de mi oreja - Quiero hablar contigo. _¿Sobre qué? - pregunte comiendo una vainilla. _Sobre mitología griega - dijo él. _¿Mitología Griega? Si me casi todas los mitos. _Historias cariño, son historias no mitos. _Si lo se, los mitos no existen, en cambio las historias sí. Me dirás que estoy loca pero yo creo que hay algo así como un Olimpo con sus dioses y diosas. Si existe mi condición, ¿Por qué no habría de existir los dioses? Mi papá sonrió. _Me alegro que pienses así. Porque el Olimpo en realidad existe. _¿Existe? ¿En Grecia? ¿En el Monte Olimpo? _Uhh, el monte olimpo en si, ya no es el hogar de los dioses. - dice él - cuando los dioses gobernaban el mundo en Grecia se lo llamo asi, y ahí quedo la costumbre, pero luego los dioses, junto con el Olimpo y todo lo demás comenzaron a moverse, primero estuvieron en Grecia, luego en Roma, luego en otros países Europeos, ahora el Olimpo esta en New York. _¿Entonces vamos a New York a ver a los dioses? _¿Para qué quieres verlo? - pregunto. _No sé, quizás para conocerlos. _Ya conoces a uno. Lo mire confundida, no sabía de quien hablaba. _No entiendo. ¿Qué dios conozco personalmente? - pregunte. Mi padre me sonrió, luego se paró hizo un movimiento de manos y en ellas apareció un tridente hecho de agua. Deje caer mi desayuno en la cama de la sorpresa. Mis ojos se abrieron, al igual que mi boca. _Er… eres… Eres Po… Eres Poseidón - tartamudeo. _Así es - sonríe. _Y yo soy tu hija, lo que me convierte en… _Semidiosa - finaliza él - estamos yendo a un campamento para chicos como tú. _¿Como yo? _Si, semidioses. _¿Quieres decir que hay más? - pregunto sorprendida. _Si, hay más semidioses, hijos de los distinto dioses. _Entonces, dios como no me di cuenta, soy mitad sirena por eso. _No, no es así - el tridente desapareció y él se sentó a mi lado - Ninguno de mis hijos ha tenido la maldición que tú tienes - susurro - mi teoría es que el rio Estigio te castigo a ti, porque yo rompí una promesa. _¿Qué clase de promesa? - pregunte. _No tener más hijos semidioses - dijo serio - es mi culpa que tu tengas esa maldición cariño, lo siento mucho. _No, papi. Me gusta ser de esta manera, ser una pequeña sirena. Para mí no es una maldición es un don, que algún día utilizare a mi favor. Él sonríe y me abraza fuerte, correspondo el abraso aun confundida 


End file.
